1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to supports, and in particular to supports for use with portable personal computers, namely lap-top, notebook, pen-based, and similar computers. The present invention provides an apparatus for supporting portable personal computers atop tipods, pedestals, legs, stands, and similar devices without the need of work surfaces such as desks, table tops, counter tops, and laps for support; adding significantly to their utility in non-traditional, remote, and/or rugged environments. The present invention also provides a means for attaching portable personal computers to transportable stands such as tripods, pedestals, legs, etc., for the purpose of creating transportable work stations.
2. Prior Art
The advent of the personal computer has revolutionized both business and home life. In less than a decade, computers have moved from desk-top, to lap-top, and now finally to notebook, and pen-based. As computers have become more portable and more powerful, the number of possible applications has increased. Along with the increase of applications has come the need for using portable computers in new and different environments aside from just the traditional desk-top or office. Today, doctors, lawyers, therapists, engineers, architects, contractors, surveyors, salespeople, mechanics, and many others may find the need to use computers on the go and outside the traditional bounds of an office; away from desks, counters or table tops. In some instances, it may simply be that there isn't room on a desk, table, or counter to operate the computer.
To date, prior art has focused on desk-top personal computers and their keyboards, monitors or screens which sit, rest, lie or are otherwise supported on or between the intended work surface (desk, table, counter, lap, etc.). Such supports are not designed for computers such as portables including laptop, notebook, and palmtop computers. Additionally, said support adds utility to portable personal computers by allowing the work station to be transported, permitting operation of the computer in non-traditional remote and/or rugged environments.
Regardless of form, the function of prior art devices is simply to tilt the keyboard, monitor or screen for more comfortable typing or viewing. Prior art does nothing to accommodate the use of the computers with tripods, pedestals or legs for remote operation. Furthermore, they do nothing to address the issue of work surface transportability. The present invention is an improvement over prior art and addresses sited deficiencies with a device which adjusts to accommodate most small portable computers on the market today without the need of desks, tables, counters, adjoining surfaces, or laps.
In some instances, peripherals such as printers are supported by stands or support brackets, but again, these do not address the issue of transportable work surfaces, nor are they directly related to the portable personal computer itself.
Never has a means of attaching portable computers to tripods, pedestals, legs, stands or similar devices been devised allowing for the operation of portable personal computers without desks, table tops, counter tops, adjoining surfaces, or laps. No known support means, by which to accommodate the attaching of portable personal computers directly to tripods, pedestals, legs, stands and similar devices has been devised. Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the prior art, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.